After the Kiss
by WriTeRgRl412
Summary: this takes place after Trevor and Maddie kiss in Odd Couples. bad summary but the story itself is really good! so please read! ch 25 up now! sorry its short! r&r!
1. Chapter 1

After the Kiss –

Summary: After Trevor (Zac Efron) and Maddie Kiss –

"Do you remember when we first kissed?" Maddie asked Trevor while they were sitting in the lobby.

"Yea, you thought I was a jerk." Trevor replied

"well you were… till you kissed me," Maddie said giggling.

"oh really, do you still think im a jerk?" Trevor asked

"yes..." Maddie said

"Oh really…what about now?" Trevor asked, leaning over towards Maddie

He put his arm around her waist and leaned in towards Maddie's face. He gently kissed her on the lips. Maddie put her hands around his neck. They were interrupted by London.

"Maddie!" London yelled. "O am I interrupting something?"

"Yes" Maddie said, reluctantly pulling apart from Trevor. "anyways, what do you want?"

"O, well I was wondering if you wanted to go shopping with me?"

"do I have to?" Maddie whined

"as my friend, duh!"

"Actually, she can't" Trevor stepped in.

"why not?" London asked bewildered.

"because she's going with me tonight." Trevor said

"oh, ok, well then, I'll be going now" London said sadly

"thanks Trevor. So where are we going tonight?" Maddie asked

"Well we are going out to eat at your favorite Italian restaurant and then we are going to see a movie, and then back here." Trevor replied

"Well what time should I meet you?"

"well just be in your suite at 6:00pm."

"Ok."

_At 6:00 pm – _

Maddie was sitting on her couch, waiting for Trevor, she had spent the last 2 ½ hours getting ready for her date. She had finally decided on a black skirt with beautiful silver embroidery and a pink tank-top. She wore pink stiletto heels. She had gone for a look that was beautiful but not over dressed. She had done her makeup, applying blush and eye shadow, eyeliner, and lip gloss. Her hair was long in wavy curls.

Trevor knocked on the door. He was wearing jeans and a dress shirt. He looked just perfect. When he saw Maddie, his jaw dropped.

"You look…gorgeous." He said

"that's what I hoped you would say. You look great too!"

"come on, we're going to be late for the movie."

They went to go see The Wedding Date (a/n great movie – perfect for what is going to happen.)

Casually, Trevor put his arm around Maddie. Maddie looked at him, she removed the arm rest from between them and leaned her head on him. He kissed the top of her head. Maddie again looked up into his brown eyes and smiled. She moved closer to him and moved up so that they could kiss. She closed her eyes as Trevor moved closer to kiss her. Their lips met softly, briefly, before they deepened it. Maddie moved her hands up and put them around Trevor's neck. Trevor moved his hands so that they were around her waist. They started to deepen the kiss even more until they were suddenly thrown apart by an angry person.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"woah" trevor said as he and Maddie were thrown apart from their intimate kiss. Trevor and Maddie both turned to see who the person was. It turned out to be.

"Zack! What are you doing here?" Maddie asked very annoyed that Zack had interrupted her romantic kiss.

"How dare you kiss my girl?" Zack practically screamed at Trevor.

"Your girl?" Trevor repeated.

"Your girl? I'm not your girl Zack! Why can't you understand that? How can I make you see that we can never be?" Maddie asked.

"wait, how'd you even know we were coming here?" Trevor asked.

"umm….. I gotta go." Zack quickly said.

"oh, no you don't!" Maddie said grabbing him by his collar as he tried to escape. "Answer the question. How'd you know that we were coming here?"

"I followed you." He said in a whisper that was barely audible.

"say what?" Trevor asked.

"I said, I followed you guys after I overheard you guys talking about it in the lobby. I was behind the couch that you two were sitting on. I was really mad and I wanted to scream at you, Trevor. But then I thought that maybe you would just go to see a nice movie and not do anything, but I see I was obviously wrong."

_Trevor took Zack off to the side – _

"Zack, it's really sweet how you much you like Maddie and everything but you've got to know that she really doesn't like you that way. I mean first of all, you call her sweet thang everyday! She hates that. She likes you, but just as a friend. Ok? So just find a girl your own age." Trevor said

"you do know that Maddie has a boyfriend don't you?" Zack asked trevor.

"Yea, me!" trevor said proudly.

"No man! She has another boyfriend, that's the reason why I was trying to break you guys up. Its not right that she's doing this to you and to the other guy."

"wait, there's another guy?" Trevor asked bewildered.

"yea."

"hey what are you guys doing over here?" Maddie asked

"I gotta go" trevor said really mad at Maddie.

"wait, we made dinner plans."

"yea, well something came up. So bye"

"wait!"

"what!"

"no goodbye kiss?"

"no, bye! See ya Zack"

"ciao dude!" Zack said.

"wait!" Maddie said.

She pulled him in for a kiss (or rather she tried) but he just pushed her away.

"I seriously have to go right now!" trevor said before running off.

"What? What just happened? He's never done this to me! What did I do?" Maddie asked herself with tears in her eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"you okay Maddie?" Zack asked

"yea, im fine" she said, quickly wiping away her tears.

"come on then, lets go back to the hotel" Zack said.

"sure"

_The next week – _

Zack noticed that Maddie hadn't been herself the rest of the week. She had tried calling Trevor so many times and she had even left a lot of messages, but he never returned her calls.

Zack decided that he wanted his "sweet thang" to be happy even if it meant that she was with another man. That night, he went up to Maddie's room. He was about to knock on her door when he heard her speaking on the phone."

"trevor, please, please tell me what I did. Trevor, please. I honestly don't know what I did. I'm really sorry for whatever I did and I –"

"damn this answering machine!" Maddie said as she dialed trevor's number again.

"hi, its me again! The answering machine cut me off again!" Maddie said. "—trevor please at least call me back and please tell me what I did --"

Zack decided that he should go in and tell Maddie what he did so that she could be happy again at least, but he wasn't sure whether things were ever going to be normal between him and Maddie again. Was she ever going to forgive him? He was reluctant to go in, but decided to do it.

He knocked on the door. Maddie came and answered it, "Zack this isn't a go--. Zack just stepped in and took the phone from her hand and turned it off.

"Maddie, I have to tell you something. It's about you and Trevor."

Please R & R! because I like reviews! Lol


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"What about me and Trevor, Zack?" Maddie asked anxiously

"well, he broke up with you because I… told him… that you… were… seeing another guy."

"YOU DID WHAT!" Maddie screamed.

"I'm sorry Maddie! I only did it because I loved you!" Zack said.

"Well I don't care! Zack, you know that I don't love you. Now I hate you even more! How could you do that to me? I really liked Trevor! Now he won't even talk to me! Please tell him what you did. He won't even talk to me and I can't take it anymore! PLEASE ZACK!" Maddie said.

"Fine Maddie, I'll do it, but only because I want you to be happy."

"Just do it. NOW!" Maddie said impatiently, handing him the phone.

He dialed Trevor's number, "hey trevor, its me, Zack. I just wanted to let you know that Maddie really did not cheat on you. I repeat, DID NOT. Ok? Please, just forgive her because I want her to forgive me. I guess I was just ……… jealous of you and Maddie. I'm really sorry and I hope we can still be friends" Zack said looking at Maddie.

"Bye." Zack finished.

"thank you zack." Maddie said.

"so, have you forgiven me yet!" he asked hopefully.

"No, I'm still very mad with you for doing what you did. I'll think about it, but as long as you never do anything like this ever again!" Maddie said.

"I promise!" Zack said.

Just as they hugged, the phone rang. Maddie answered the phone.

"Hello."

"Maddie?" said a man's fake deep telephone voice.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry the chapter is soo short, but I had to leave you guys hanging! R&R because I like reviews and the more I get, then the faster I update! You know you want this story to be updated as quick as possible! So REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Who is this?" Maddie asked, very scared.

"Open your door, or else!" said the fake deep voice.

"What if I don't!" Maddie said, getting more scared by the moment.

"Then I'll blow up the whole hotel!"

"fine! Just don't blow up this hotel!"

She opened up the door and was suddenly grabbed by someone who pulled her into a deep kiss. Maddie was taken back by this, but without even looking, she knew who was. She knew him by his kiss. She remembered when they first kissed.

"_do you want to kiss me as much as I want to kiss you?" Trevor asked._

"_I'm surprised that someone as smart as you even has to ask!" Maddie exclaimed. _

_Trevor grabbed Maddie, kissing her passionately _

"_Wow, did not see that coming." London said calmly. _

"_I hate you!" Maddie said. _

"_I hate you more!" Trevor said back._

_Trevor turned Maddie over, kissing her again. _

"_I wonder, what they would do if they like each other." London said again. _

Maddie reluctantly pulled away from the not so mystery man. "Trevor! What are you doing here! I thought you didn't want to talk to me!"

"well that was before, I got all of your messages which by the way took a really long time! But then I got Zack's message and realized that he had made this whole thing up. I was so stupid. I'm really sorry!" Trevor said. He pulled Maddie into another deep kiss.

"can you forgive me, Maddie" Trevor asked.

"Of course! It wasn't your fault!" Maddie said

"Zack? I think you have someone that you need to apologize to. Right?"

"yeah, Trevor, I'm sorry. I didn't think that Maddie would be so down without you, but I was wrong. I was really wrong. She was miserable without you. I just thought that with you out of the picture that maybe, I could get her, but once again, I was wrong. Also, you actually believed me! I can't believe that you actually believed me, I mean, you should have known that Maddie would never cheat on you! I mean that was really smart of me and really dumb of you, and YOU'RE the scholar!" Zack said.

Maddie cleared her throat, "getting off topic aren't you Zack?"

"Right. So what I wanted to say was that I'm really sorry and will you and Maddie forgive me?"

"As long as you don't do it again."

"yea, so we cool guys?"

"yea" Maddie and Trevor answered together.

"So, howabout you, Zack, get out of here?" Trevor said, wrapping his arms around Maddie.

"umm…sure…" Zack said a little uncomfortable in the room.

As soon as Zack left the room, Trevor picked Maddie up, spinning her around while kissing her. "I missed you!" Trevor said. "I missed you too!" Maddie replied.

"so where were we last time, on our date?" trevor asked

"I think about here!" Maddie said, kissing Trevor, pushing him over to the couch. She pushed him down on the couch, sitting down next to him. They continued to kiss. Maddie started to take off Trevor's shirt. They had to stop kissing for Maddie to get Trevor's shirt all the way off his head. Underneath he was wearing a white rib tank. He looked really hott in just a rib tank and destroyed jeans. They continued kissing until they were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Who could this be now? Listen, I'll get it, you just stay here." Maddie said.

"k"

Maddie went and opened the door. London ran in. "Fashion emergency!" She noticed Trevor and said, "but that can wait!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

R & R because I like reviews and I only will update when I get a lot of reviews! Also there is a fight in the next chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"What are you doing here?" Maddie said.

"I had a fashion emergency, but now it's a you stole my boyfriend emergency!" London said.

"Your boyfriend!" Maddie screamed. "he chose me!"

"but only because you're smarticle!" London yelled.

Trevor stood up "what are you girls screaming about?" he asked.

"London says that you're her boyfriend! Which you're not!" Maddie said.

"yes, he is!" London screamed, while slapping Maddie.

"No he's not!" Maddie replied, slapping London back.

"Oh no you didn't!"

"yeah I did!"

London starting pulling Maddie's hair and Maddie starting scratching at London until Trevor stepped in.

"STOP!" he yelled. "If you both don't stop fighting then, I'm neither of your boyfriends!"

"What!" Maddie said starting to cry. "You're not going to be my boyfriend because we're fighting over you being my boyfriend! How can you do this to me again?"

Maddie ran out of the room.

"Maddie, wait!" Trevor said, trying to run after her, but London held him back.

"well, now that she's gone, we can get back to our business!" London said.

"What!"

"I know that you were just using her as a reason to get me jealous. Well it worked. Haha, well now that she's gone, me and you can become boyfriend girlfriend!"

"what? London, I wasn't trying to make you jealous. I don't like you, I like Maddie. In fact I may even love her!"

Trevor turned around to go after Maddie, but stopped because Maddie was standing at the door. She looked angry.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope you liked the chapter. You see that button down there, it's a very clicky button! Lol

I love reviews! Hahaha. I'll update as soon as I can! There is a good reason why Maddie is angry! You'll just have to review so I can update sooner!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Maddie, why are you angry?" Trevor asked confused.

Maddie went up to Trevor and slapped him (A/N just read on lol)

"What was that for?" Trevor asked very stunned

"Why couldn't you tell me that sooner?" Maddie said. She then kissed Trevor fiercely then it turned more passionate. Before they went too far, they turned and looked at London.

"What?"

"You should probably go!" Maddie said, "NOW!"

"oh, you mean you guys want to do that?" London asked

"No, we just want you out of here!" Maddie said getting impatient

"fine, i dont think that i want to be here when you guys do that! Enjoy yourselves!"

"We're not going to do that!" Maddie said "oh and now you know that Trevor isn't you boyfriend, he's mine and he loves me and i love him!"

"You do!" Trevor asked

"yeah, i do. i love you! It feels good to say"

"it feels good to hear you say that." Trevor said laughing.

When London finally left the room …

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Should I continue the story a little further or should I leave you to your imaginations! Haha

Read and Review!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

When London finally left the room, Trevor and Maddie continued kissing. They started backing up into a wall. Maddie slid her hand around Trevor's neck and pulled him closer. Trevor moved his hands down and pushed her towards the couch. They both sat down and started kissing again. Trevor took his white rib tank off. Maddie got up from the couch.

"Is something wrong?" Trevor asked

"Yeah. I forgot to lock the door so that nobody can barge in anymore!" Maddie said while laughing.

"oh" Trevor replied, laughing as well.

Maddie walked back to Trevor and sat down on the couch next to him. Maddie put her hands around Trevor's neck and they continued kissing until Trevor had to leave.

"I'm…sorry…Maddie" Trevor said in between kisses, "but…I … to …leave…"

"Why?" Maddie said, breaking their kiss.

"Because I have to work early tomorrow" trevor said, "but I really don't want to go, but I have to. I'm sorry."

"ok, bye Trevor. I love you!"

"bye! I love you too."

When Trevor finally left, Maddie watched TV for a while. Eventually she got tired and went to sleep.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wait!

"No Maddie, I'm done waiting!"

"Please, don't go! I love you!" Maddie said

"no, how could you do this to me! How could you cheat on me! Especially with him!"

The guy walked out!

"Trevor! Please…don't…go!" Maddie cried out in between sobs.

It was too late, Trevor was gone.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Maddie shot up in her bed.

"Oh jeez! Thank God it was only a dream! But what if he really thinks that I cheated on him? I'll have to make him understand that I would never cheat on him! But who would that guy be?"

Maddie was restless all night, she wasn't able to get to sleep because she had to know who the guy was.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

WHO IS THIS GUY! Review and you'll find out!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The next day, Maddie got up and she was still very disturbed from last night. She thought to herself, _"I'm going to talk to Trevor today and make sure that he knows that I would never cheat on him. Ever! But the thing that is bothering me is, who was the guy that I supposedly cheated on Trevor with? He can't be Zack, because he knows that Trevor and I love each other. Even London knows that. That leaves Cody, but it couldn't be him, he's never shown feelings for me. Never!" _

Maddie kept thinking this over and over again. She thought that Cody could be the guy, but she didn't believe it. He was her friend. Someone she could count on, he never even showed feelings for her. He was just her friend!

Maddie decided to call Trevor.

"Trevor?"

"Hey Maddie!" Trevor said happily.

"How's your work?"

"Oh, its fine. People just keep coming in. It's like they never leave. Hollister just attracts all the girls!"

"HEY!" Maddie said defensively.

"Well it's true, but I've got my girl!" Trevor said

"Yeah. I know. You know that I would never ever cheat on you right?"

"Of course, although I thought that you were but you really weren't."

"Right."

"Why do you ask?"

"Well…I had a dream that you walked out on me for cheating on you with some guy, but I don't know who the guy is."

"Oh, wow. Well, I know that you would never cheat on me. You love me. Right?"

"Yeah."

(in the background) "Lina! Stop it. Not yet. I'm on the phone with my _girlfriend._"

(He said girlfriend in a different way.)

"Maddie? Are you still there? Hello! Maddie!" Trevor said.

"oh man, what just happened?" Trevor said as he tried to call Maddie back.

Maddie had hung up on Trevor. She had heard some other girl in the background say, "Come on Trevor. I need you right now! Come on." Then she heard Trevor tell her not yet. She heard him say girlfriend in a different way. Why would he say it like that? She thought he loved her. How could he do that to her? How could Trevor do that with some other girl!

Maddie's cell phone started to ring. She looked at the caller ID and saw Trevor's picture flash on the screen. She pressed the end button. She didn't want to talk to him anymore.

Trevor kept on calling and Maddie kept ignoring his calls.

Trevor left message after message. When he finally stopped calling, Maddie checked her messages. Each message was the same. "Maddie! I know you're there. Why won't you answer my calls? What did I do wrong! Please tell me. I want to know. Please!" I don't understand. Please just call me back."

Maddie never called him back.

The next day Zack and Cody came up to her room, wondering where she was, because she wasn't at her usual post at the candy counter.

"Maddie?" Cody asked.

"Huh?" Maddie said, not even hearing them come in.

"Oh, hey guys."

"Are you ok?"

"What? Oh yeah. I'm fine."

"No, you're not" Zack said. "You can tell us what's wrong."

"Nothing's wrong! Just leave me alone!" Maddie yelled

"well, we can't. Moseby sent us up here to tell you that you're supposed to be working at the candy counter." Cody said.

"So you guys were just doing what Moseby wanted you to do. You don't really care! Just get out!"

"Good going Cody!" Zack said.

"Maddie, just come down. Moseby is gonna get mad."

"Well let him!"

"No. Maddie, you don't need to be yelled at. Now come on!" Zack said.

Zack pulled Maddie off of her couch and dragged her downstairs.

"Maddie?" said a familiar voice.

Maddie turned around.

"What are you doing here?" Maddie asked.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"hey." Lance said.

"what are you doing here" Maddie repeated.

"Oh. I left for a family problem."

"Oh. What happened?"

"Nothing big."

"Nothing big? Well something big must've happened for you to be gone for two months!"

"Right, well I don't really want talk about it. So how've you been?"

"fine."

"That's not true. Tell me what's wrong."

"Nothing! Seriously, I'm fine!"

"Maddie, I'm you're friend. You can tell me."

"ok…well yesterday, I was talking with my boyfriend Trevor. He works at Hollister and I called him on his cell phone.

In the background while we were talking, I heard some girl saying "Come on Trevor. I need you right now! Come on!"

Then I heard him say "Lina! Stop it. Not yet. I'm on the phone with my _girlfriend._" He said girlfriend in a different way.I just hung up on him."

"I can't believe that he would do that with another girl." Maddie said, starting to cry.

"Maddie its ok. Shh…come here" Lance said, pulling her into a hug.

At that moment, Trevor walked into the Tipton lobby. The first scene he saw was Maddie and another guy hugging.

"Maddie?"

"Trevor? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be back at Hollister with your girlfriend? Maddie said replied bitterly.

"Is this the guy?" Lance asked.

"yeah, this is Trevor." Maddie replied.

"What do you mean with my girlfriend. What are you talking about? You're my girlfriend!" Trevor said.

"Then why did some girl say "Come on Trevor. I need you now!"

"That girl was another salesperson. She needed help at the counter because there were so many people in line and I was on the phone with you. I told her not yet and then you hung up on me. How could you think that I would ever cheat on you? I love you! And you're here with some other guy!" Trevor said.

Trevor started walking out the door.

"Trevor, wait!"

"No, how could you cheat on me, especially with this guy?"

"Please don't go! I love you!"

But it was too late, Trevor had walked out the door.

"What have I done? How could I think that he would ever cheat on me? Why didn't I just think logically?"

"Maddie?" Lance said.

"I just need to be alone right now." Maddie said, before going back up to her room.

"Where is Maddie?" Mr. Moseby asked.

"She's not feeling well" Lance said. "I'll take over her position for her."

"Thank you Lance."

"where's Maddie?" Zack asked, as he and Cody came over to the counter to get their usual candy. (they left when Lance started talking to Maddie).

"She went back up to her room. She's not feeling well."

"Oh ok" zack and Cody said. With that, they bought their candy and left.

Lance felt terrible for Maddie. He wanted to help her out, after all he was her friend.

Lance decided that after he finished Maddie's shift for her, he would go and talk to Trevor and help get him and Maddie back together.

"Zack?" Lance said as Zack was going to the game room.

"yeah man?"

"you know this Trevor guy? Right?"

"Yeah. He's pretty cool."

"Ok, well, he and Maddie had a fight this morning over her cheating on him with me."

"what! I was just getting over Maddie and Trevor being together but now I have to be ok with you and Maddie being together! I can't handle this!"

"Zack! Listen, Maddie wasn't cheating on Trevor with me! Trevor just thought she was, but she really wasn't. Listen I want to help Maddie out, so I was wondering if you knew where this Trevor guy lives."

"Oh, well he lives just a couple blocks from here. I can take you if you want me too."

"ok. Thanks"

"Don't mention it."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I had to end it somewhere! Sorry!

What happens at Trevor's place? Read & Review please!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

As soon as Lance got to Trevor's place, he knocked on the door. Trevor came and opened the door. He immediately slammed the door in his face. Lance knocked again. Trevor didn't even open the door this time.

"Listen dude. Maddie is way in love with you. She was crying because she thought that you were cheating on her. I had just come back today. Me and Maddie used to be pretty tight, but then I had to leave for a family problem. We never really liked each other as anything more than friends. She was crying soo much and I was just comforting me. I swear. Dude! Come on! She loves you and would never do anything to hurt you! She just jumped to conclusions when she heard that other girls voice. She wasn't thinking straight. Dude. Come on! Open up!"

Lance leaned against the wall and sighed.

Trevor finally opened the door.

"Are you telling the truth? Did she really think that I would cheat on her?"

"Dude! Yes! I'm telling the truth. She really did think that you had cheated on her! Give her a chance to explain herself. It will do you and the dudette some good."

"fine, where is she?"

"Dude, where else! Her room. She hasn't left it since you flipped out like Flipper!"

"She's still there?" Trevor said looking at his watch.

"let's go and we can make it in like 10 minutes or so."

With that, Trevor grabbed his shoes and coat and hurried out the door with Lance.

They arrived at the Tipton and Trevor ran through the lobby and into the elevators. He quickly pressed the 23 button. When the elevator stopped on the 23rd floor. He found Maddie's door and knocked on it.

Maddie didn't answer. Trevor knocked again and Maddie still didn't answer.

"Maddie? It's me, Trevor. I know you probably don't want to talk to me but I really want you to listen to me. K?"

"please Maddie! Just hear me out. Maddie? Are you there? Maddie?"

Just then Trevor saw Zack

"Zack! Do you know where Maddie is?"

"she's in her room. Why?"

"she's in her room! She's not answering me. Can you see if you can get her to talk to you?"

"Sure."

Zack went and knocked on the door.

"Maddie? It's me, Zack. Maddie? Answer me, I know you're there! Maddie!"

"Dude, she's not even talking to me. I'm going to go and get a room key."

"ok"

Zack went down to the front desk and got a room key.

While Zack was downstairs, Trevor kept trying to get Maddie to talk to him. Soon Zack came back upstairs with the key and they opened the door.

Trevor rushed in to find…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

what does Trevor find! R&R


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The bathroom door was usually open. Trevor noticed that it was closed.

"Maddie?" Trevor said. He knocks on the bathroom door He knocks again, louder. There is still silence.

"Maddie!" Trevor shouts. He tries the door. It's locked. "Maddie! Open the door. I know you're in there! Come on now! Open the door!"

Suddenly, Trevor gets a weird, hollow feeling.

"Zack! Go get Arwin and tell him to bring his tools!"

"ok" Zack said.

When Arwin got upstairs, Trevor explained to him what was going on. Arwin took out a screwdriver and fumbled with the lock. Finally the lock opened. Trevor flung the door open.

Trevor froze, as though someone showered him with ice.

A soft whimper comes from Trevor's mouth.

Maddie is lying on the floor, with her knees crooked with her chest. Trevor kneels on the floor and shakes Maddie's shoulders.

"Maddie!" Trevor shakes Maddie more vigorously. Maddie rolls to one side, her head lolling like a puppet with its strings cut. Her mouth falls open like a fish. She is barely breathing.

Trevor reaches for Maddie's wrist. He checks for a pulse. He feels an unsteady rhythm.

He takes away the blue notebook that Maddie is holding to her chest. He rolls her onto her back.

He looks around the bathroom. A vodka bottle on the side of the bathtub. Empty. A medicine bottle on the bathroom mat. Empty. A pen on the floor beside three letters. Trevor picks up the three letters. The letters were addressed to Lance, Trevor, and her parents.

"Zack, call an ambulance" Trevor said.

Zack just stood there.

"Zack!"

"Huh?"

"Call an ambulance!"

"Right" Zack says as he stumbles for the phone. His voice cracking as he speaks.

The wait seems endless for Trevor and Zack, as they wait for the ambulance to come and rescue the love of their lives.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

review please! Thanx to all of my reviewers for reviewing! The next scenes are going to have a lot of medical scenes! So review! Thanx!


	13. Chapter 13

I redid chapter 12 so you first have to read chapter 12 before you read this chapter because otherwise it won't make sense!

Chapter 13

Trevor runs around Maddie's room, grabbing things that she might need and stuffing them into a bag. He grabs an extra change of clothes, her cellphone, and her purse. He puts the blue notebook, and the three letters into the bag as well.

Downstairs, the ambulance has arrived. They were going through the lobby trying to get to the elevators when Mr. Moseby stopped them.

"excuse me, gentlemen. What are you doing here?"

"Sir, we got a call from a room at this hotel, saying that a Miss Maddie Fitzpatrick needs help. It seems that she tried to commit suicide."

"Maddie!" Moseby exclaimed. "Please hurry. Suite number 1496. Hurry!"

The door is wide open when paramedics (I found the name! lol) get upstairs. They rush in with the stretcher. Zack is sitting on the couch. He realizes that they have arrived. He cannot speak so he gestures to the bathroom.

They roll Maddie onto a stretcher, checking her pulse, listening to her breathing. They pinch her ear and arm.

"no response" says one of the paramedics. He picks up the medicine bottle. "How many were in this bottle?" He asks Trevor.

Trevor shrugs, "probably all of them. I don't remember seeing this bottle in her suite last week. I don't remember this vodka bottle either. So it's probably new too."

"She was lucky she didn't throw up. She could have died chocking on it." Said the paramedic.

The paramedics stand up, pick up the stretcher and go downstairs, carrying Maddie carefully.

"Does she drink on a regular basis?" another paramedic asks Trevor."

"What! No!"

Trevor gets in the ambulance with Maddie.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know that this chapter is short but it gets better, besides I'm going to update faster now! So review !


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Maddie is in a hospital room at St. Luke's hospital. She looks as if she is asleep. Nurses shine lights into her eyes and check her pulse and take her temperature. They put electrodes onto her chest with tiny paper stickers to monitor her heart. A doctor clips a wire onto her finger and numbers flash on a screen.

Trevor called Maddie's parents, getting their number from Maddie's cellphone. He tells them what happened. They tell him that they're coming and so is Liam, Maddie's brother.

When Maddie's parents come, the nurses write on clipboards, asking them all sorts of questions about her family history.

A doctor comes out. "we're going to pump Maddie's stomach now. Because we're not sure of the dosage, or of how long it is since she took them, to be on the safe side, we're going to pump her stomach."

"Is she sleeping or what?" Liam asks.

"She is in a coma." The doctor says to Liam. He turns to Maddie's parents. "The antidepressants have a sedative effect, but most of the coma is the alcohol.

"So will she be alright?" Mr. Fitzpatrick asks.

"The drug she has taken can interfere with the rhythm of her heart. We will need to watch her closely for at least 48 hours with the ECG – heart monitor. After the stomach pump, she'll go down to the ICU (intensive care unit).

They wheel Maddie into another room. "We're just waiting for an anesthesiologist" says a nurse. "They need to intubate her before the stomach pump.

"What's that?" Mrs. Fitzpatrick asks.

"He'll put a tube into her airways so that the vomit doesn't go into her lungs. She can't gag at the moment because her protective reflexes are suppressed."

The doctor asked them all to wait outside.

Trevor can still see needles and tubes.

The nurse begins to feed a tube down Maddie's throat. It is a big tube. Maddie starts moving, twitching her legs. The nurse rolls her to one side so that her head is down. Maddie's legs start shaking wildly. Then she is still again.

The nurse mixes black powder in a jug of water and begins to pout it into the top of the tube. Trevor watches it slosh and bubble.

Then it comes, the vomit, pouring out of the tube and into a bucket. The nurse holds the tube.

The anesthesiologist comes out. "we'll leave the ET tube in for a few hours. She can go to the ICU now." He says as he takes off his gloves.

When Maddie is in the ICU, tubes dangle from her like ropes. Her bed is surrounded by machinery – monitors, screens, oxygen cylinders, masks, pipes, black boxes, and many wires. Trevor sits next to her on a hard chair. He asks the Fitzpatrick's if he can talk to Maddie alone for a moment.

When they leave, Trevor carefully takes Maddie's hand and holds it. He rubs her hand softly and says "What have you done? Why? Everything was going so perfectly. We would have worked it out. I love you. You know that? I really do love you."

Trevor goes back out into the hall and pulls out the blue notebook. He opens it and flips to a page and begins to read it. He realizes that it's Maddie's diary.

Monday February 13th, 2006

Today at the Tipton, a scholar meeting was being held. I saw a cute guy, but London called him first. She always gets what she wants! Its not fair! The cute guy's name is Trevor. He's got blonde almost brown hair. He's got green eyes. He is so adorable. I have to go and work at the candy shop now so until tomorrow, Maddie

Tuesday February 14th, 2006

London needs my help with Trevor. Seems he's too smart for her. I told her that I would tell what to say through a computer chip. She and Trevor went to an art museum. I was listening to Trevor and he said that when he becomes president that he wasn't going to do anything for nature. I got mad and blew my cover. Trevor came and saw me behind the wall. Then he started saying things that I'm a tree hugger and then I got mad and said that if he was the president, that there wouldn't be any trees left to hug. Then he said do you want to kiss me as much as I want to kiss you. I was taken back and said I'm surprised that someone as smart as you even has to ask. Then we kissed! I was so excited. I'm going to meet him later today. I have to get ready! Maddie

As Trevor read this, he chuckled, remembering when they met.

Wednesday February 15th, 2006

Trevor is amazing! I absolutely loved our date. He was so nice. He took me out to a romantic restaurant. When he picked me up, he handed me a rose and opened the car door for me. He is such a gentleman! Can't wait for our next date! Maddie

Trevor looks up to see Maddie twitch slightly. He guiltily shut the book.

"Why does she do that?" He asked a nurse who was going by.

"They're mild convulsions" the nurse said. "side affects of the drugs"

Trevor heard Mr. and Mrs. Fitzpatrick yelling.

" Where did she get Prothiaden (antidepressant) ?" Mr. Fitzpatrick yelled.

"I got them from my doctor a few weeks ago. I've been feeling…I wasn't sleeping… I didn't want to…" Mrs. Fitzpatrick mumbled.

"well where the hell were they? How did Maddie get them?"

"They were in the kitchen, on the shelf. She must have taken them when she came over last week. I didn't think…"

"God! Anna (I don't know if that's her name, but we're gonna say it is! Lol)"

"don't blame me! I didn't think she would…" Anna couldn't finish her sentence as muffled sobs drowned out her words.

Dave (Mr. Fitzpatrick, once again don't know if that's his real name!) walked over to his wife's chair.

"Why did she do it ,Dave? Why would she want to die?" Anna asks Dave.

"I…I don't know, Anna. I don't know." Dave says as he holds Anna, rocking her back and forth.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This chapter was longer! Review!


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Trevor remembers the 3 letters in the bag he brought. He pulls them out. He stood up and walked over to the Fitzpatricks. He handed them letter. "I found these with Maddie in the bathroom. I thought you might want to read it." Trevor said softly before walking away.

Dave hands the letter to Anna. "You open it."

Anna unfolds the letter.

_Dear mom and dad, _

_I'm sorry for the distress that this may cause you. You might think I'm selfish and that I haven't thought of you. You'll think that I have let you down-again. _

_I'm sorry, but I can't go on anymore. My life is miserable and unbearable. I feel like I'm in a deep hole and the walls are pressing in on me. I am so lonely. Trevor hates me and I just can't bear that. I hate myself more and more. Each day makes it worse and worse. _

_I'm sorry for being a disappointment to you. I'm sorry that I'm a useless daughter. I hope you will understand._

_Love, Maddie. _

Dave looks over at Anna as she can't hold back her sobs anymore. She laces her fingers tightly with his and they sit in silence together.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Maddie rolls her head and murmurs slightly. Trevor notices this and jumps up immediately. He calls for a doctor.

When the doctor arrives, Trevor asks what is happening.

"her consciousness level's lightening." Says the doctor.

"What's that mean?" asks Dave. He and Anna had gotten up when they saw Trevor calling for a doctor.

"it means that she's coming out of the coma."

Anna smiles a little.

A nurse pinches Maddie's arm. She flinches and moans.

"we need to get that ET tube out immediately" the doctor says to the nurse.

"I'll phone the anesthesiologist" says the nurse

When the anesthesiologist arrives, they pull the tube out. Maddie gags slightly and groans."

Trevor remembered his letter from Maddie. He decided that he was going to talk to Maddie about this and figured that she had written something down in the letter that was important.

_Dear Trevor,_

_By the time you read this I will be dead. We're always getting into fights over small things. We always overlook the facts. I don't expect you to understand me, but if anyone knows why I'm doing this, then you do. We've drifted apart and I'm drowning. I'm too far out, farther than you thought. Thanks for always being there for me. I will always love you. _

_Forever yours, Maddie_

Trevor had tears in his eyes as he read the poem. He stood up and walked to her room. He looked at Maddie. A needle in her arm, wires coming from her chest. Mrs. Fitzpatrick comes and sits down on the chair.

Suddenly, Trevor says "its my fault. It's my fault she did this. I said terrible things."

Mrs. Fitzpatrick says "we all did. You mustn't blame yourself. My husband and I never paid much attention to our kids. Liam is sitting outside there and I haven't even talked to him about this. I don't know what he is going through. I…I just don't know what to do anymore."

Maddie's leg rolls to one side. "She'll be alright." Trevor says, trying to keep his hopes up for him and Mrs. Fitzpatrick.

"I hope so"

Suddenly, something is different. Something is wrong. The mountains are changing. They're not the same anymore. Some are smaller and some are larger.

"Nurse!" Mrs. Fitzpatrick yells.

The nurse comes quickly, takes one look and says "get the defibrillator. She gone into VF!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This chapter has a lot of detail so review review review!


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"Whats that?" Mrs. Fitzpatrick asks.

The nurse is moving machinery into place, more wire, more tubes.

"Rhythm disturbance!" says the nurse.

"oh God!" Trevor says.

"I'm sorry, would you two mind stepping out for a moment.

Trevor sees them put two paddles on Maddie's chest. Maddie twitches violently. Then the curtain swishes around Maddie's bed and Trevor can't see her any longer.

Mrs. Fitzpatrick runs to her husband.

"Dave!"

"What happened Anna?"

"Her heart went haywire. VF they said."

"Oh my God!" Dave says. "How long ago?"

"5 minutes? Maybe less."

"Oh god."

Trevor decides to call Lance. After all he is one of Maddie's friend.

"Lance?"

"yeah. Whos this?"

"This is Trevor."

"hey man! did you and Maddie make up or what?"

"Can you come down to St. Lukes ICU?"

"What's wrong?"

"Maddie's took an overdose. I found her in time but now she's had a heart attack."

"What! I'll be there as soon as I can!"

Lance arrives soon. Mrs. Fitzpatrick is hunched in the chair with her eyes closed. She looks like she's praying.

Mr. Fitzpatrick is standing next to Maddie's room window (on the outside).

Trevor is standing against a wall.

Liam is sitting next to his mother, sitting quietly.

Lance join Trevor by the wall and thank Trevor for calling him

Lance lean against the wall and Trevor tells him the story, shows him Trevor's letter, Maddie's diary, and gives Lance his letter from Maddie.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Dear Lance,_

_When you read this, I may be gone. I just wanted to thank you for always being there for me. You are a true friend. I'm sorry for any thing I have ever done to hurt you. I just wanted to let you know all of this. Thank you for being my friend. _

_Your friend, Maddie _

As Lance finishes reading his letter, a doctor comes out from Maddie's room.

Trevor jumps up and asks the doctor "is she okay?"

"She is stabilized again. Maddie's okay."

"thank you."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

this chapter is really long and has a lot of information.

so Maddie's gonna be alright! Yay! Review and then I'll update soon!


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Trevor was so relieved when the doctor said that Maddie was okay. He went next to Maddie's bed and just held her hand. He heard a beeping starting to come from a machine.

Soon the beeping started going faster. Trevor quickly got up and asked a doctor what was going on.

The doctor told him that Maddie was regaining consciousness. He also said that she was regaining consciousness faster than most people do.

Soon Maddie started moving slightly. Her fingers twitched, her toes moved, and she murmured softly.

Trevor stood up to go outside, but before he went he took her hand and said , "Maddie, no matter how far you think we are, I will always be here with you. I will never let you drown. I love you since the day I met you and I always will."

He cradled Maddie's hand, kissed it, and started to walk out, but he was stopped when Maddie grabbed his hand. She was now fully awake and she had heard everything that Trevor had said.

She held onto his hand, telling him not to go.

"You're awake!" Trevor said.

"Yeah," She croaked. Her throat was sore and dry.

"I'm so glad. I thought I was going to lose you."

"I'm sorry. I thought you didn't love me."

"How could you ever think that? I will always love you."

"I know that…now" Maddie said.

"I'm going to call the doctor now, so that they can do a check up and you can get out of here."

"ok. " Maddie replied.

Trevor went outside and told the doctor that Maddie had regained consciousness.

The doctor went into Maddie's room and helped her sit up. He took a stethoscope and placed the drum on her back. She shivered as it was cold. The doctor told her to take deep breaths. He listened to her breathing, checked her pulse and made sure that everything else was fine.

The doctor left and Maddie's parents and Liam came into the room.

"Mom, dad. I'm so sorry."

"It's ok. We're sorry that we never paid that much attention to you. We were always fighting with each other. We've promised each other that we're not going to fight anymore." Mrs. Fitzpatrick said, looking at Mr. Fitzpatrick.

"Maddie?" Liam said.

"Yeah,"

"I'm sorry that I was such an annoying brat. I don't want you to die. Please don't leave me! I'm sorry for everything that I've ever done bad to you. Just please don't go away!" Liam said as he started to cry.

"Liam! I'm not going anywhere. I'm not going to leave you! I promise." Maddie said.

Liam gave her a big hug.

Trevor was out in the hall with Lance while Mr. and Mrs. Fitzpatrick explained everything. They explained how Trevor had found her and how he stayed with them through this whole thing. They told Maddie how he found and gave them the letter and read his letter. He brought Lance here. He did everything for her.

"Hey." Trevor said to Lance.

"hey, how's she doing?"

"She doing better. You should go and see her. I'm sure she'd want to see you."

"I'll be back."

Lance went to see Maddie. When he came out, he told Trevor that Maddie wanted to see him.

Trevor went inside Maddie's room. He took a seat by her bed. Maddie took his hand and held it in hers.

"I heard everything you said," Maddie said.

"you did?"

"yeah, I'm also happy that I did, otherwise, I would never have known that you truly loved me. I'm also sorry for the stress that I caused you through all of this. My parents told me that you stayed here through this whole thing. I want to ask you if you'll ever forgive me. I'm really sorry and …" Maddie said. She was cut off by Trevor holding a finger to her lips.

"Don't say anything at all. You didn't deserve what I did to you. I never gave you a chance to explain yourself. Lance came over and explained to me that you guys were just friends. I'm the one who should be sorry."

"So… are we still together?" Maddie asked hopefully.

"of course! I mean, if you still want to be."

"of course I do! I love you!" Maddie said.

"I love you too." Trevor said.

He leaned to kiss her,

"don't" Maddie said. "I haven't brushed and I've vomited so much."

"its ok." Trevor said. He gave a soft, small kiss.

Maddie's parents came in. Trevor stood up to leave so that they could have some privacy with their daughter.

"Trevor, you can stay." Mrs. Fitzpatrick said.

"That's ok. I know you'd probably like some privacy with your daughter." Trevor said.

"No, really its ok. You saved our daughters life. We're glad that you are her boyfriend." Mr. Fitzpatrick said.

"Thanks" Trevor said.

The doctor came in and said that Maddie was free to go home now. Maddie said that she wanted to go home with Trevor to the Tipton.

Trevor drove Maddie back to the Tipton. When they entered the lobby, there was a huge party for Maddie. Everyone was welcoming Maddie back. Once Maddie got into her room, she got ready for a night out on the town with Trevor.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Ok so I'm thinking that there are gonna be like only 2 more chapters maybe more, maybe less. But some people wanted to me to include London and Zack and Cody and everybody else some more so I'm gonna try and do that.

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far just please tell me if you want to me to continue or write a sequel or something like that and give me your ideas if you want! Thanx! Ok so enough of me and here's the chapter! Lol

Maddie was going through her closet when she heard a knock on the door.

She went and opened the door to be surprised by a bouquet of flowers.

"Hey Maddie!" A girls voice came out of the flowers.

"hey!" Maddie said.

"So watcha doing?"

"Just getting ready for my date with Trevor. Come in!" Maddie said as she took the flowers from London and set them on the table in front of the couch.

"So what are you going to wear?"

"umm… I thought I might wear a skirt with a nice top."

"well that doesn't sound very nice!" London exclaimed.

"Thanks London" Maddie said sarcastically.

"Come with me!" London said pulling Maddie out the door.

"London! Where are we going?" Maddie asked.

"We're going shopping!" London said.

"But I can't go. Trevor's supposed to pick me up in an hour and when I go shopping with you we always spend like 3 hours there!" Maddie said.

"Fine. Then we'll go to my closet and I'll give you something to wear. You're gonna look spectacular!" London said.

"Thanks London!" Maddie said and gave her a hug.

They went to London's room which was on the same floor as Maddie's.

Maddie and London walked into London's closet.

"This is your closet!" Maddie asked as she saw the size of the room. (this is from one of the episodes)

"No! this is just my spring collection (by the way, its about spring! Lol).

"Wow!" Maddie said loudly.

"It echoes!" Maddie said.

"Oh, all my rooms do that!" London said.

"rooms? As in more than one?" Maddie asked.

"yeah, this room is just clothes, the next door is shoes and then next is my room and then next is jewelry and then next is broaches and the next is hair and makeup and the next is hats. Oh and then the one on the right of this room is my other room."

"so that's why I never see my neighbors. You're my neighbor. Well sort of. Your hats are my neighbors. I never see you go in there." Maddie said.

"Oh, I don't wear hats that often anymore."

"Oh"

"well lets get started on your outfit and then makeup!" London said.

"well do you have a plain skirt?" Maddie asked.

"plain? Yuck!" London exclaimed.

"how about this dress?" London said.

"London! The price tag is still on! I couldn't even afford to wear this!" Maddie said.

"oh, don't worry about that! It was on clearance!"

"for this price!" Maddie said holding up the price tag which had 5 zeros.

"I can't even afford to have this dry cleaned!" Maddie said. "Besides, its yours and you'd probably like to wear it first!"

"I wouldn't wear that in my life!" London said.

"Well then why did you buy it?" Maddie asked.

"Just so no one else could have it!" London exclaimed.

After a while, London finally convinced Maddie to wear the dress to dinner with Trevor. London and Maddie headed over to London's hair and makeup room.

When they walked in, Maddie was again astonished. There was so much hair stuff and makeup. The room was pretty big.

London did Maddie's makeup and then got someone to do Maddie's hair.

She looked really pretty with the red, embroidered dress. It was chiffon with a silk slip underneath. It had skinny straps at the top and was flowy. Maddie's makeup was red eyeshadow with black eyeliner on the bottom and dark red eyeliner on the top. She had pink-red blush on her cheeks and a shiny red lipgloss. Her hair was shiny and pulled back in a fancy, messy bun. (trust me! It looks good. I've had it done before!)

Maddie and London walked back to Maddie's room and waited for Trevor. They spent the whole time talking and laughing.

Maddie heard a knock and went to answer the door.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

**A/N: sorry it took me soo long to update, but I was busy with school and exams and everything, but now its all over so yeah! **

**I just want to know, how much you guys want me to continue, because I'm thinking of ending this story soon, so I was just wondering how many of you want me to continue! Thanx! **

(Trevor's POV)

I knocked on Maddie's room door and waited patiently.

When she opened the door, my mouth dropped. She looked amazing! I mean it. She was wearing a beautiful red dress with her hair up.

"ready?" I asked, sticking out my arm for her to hold.

"yeah." Maddie replied, grabbing on to my arm.

We walked down to the lobby, where many of Maddie's employees greeted her and complimented her on her dress.

"Maddie! You're looking wonderful!" Moseby said.

"thank you." Maddie replied.

"Maddie, I want to give you and Trevor a gift for tonight. Since no one is using our limousine, I was wondering if perhaps you two would like to use it for your date tonight?"

"Wow! Thanks Mr. Moseby!" Maddie exclaimed.

I thanked Moseby too and walked Maddie out to the limo. The chauffer opened the door for us and whisked us away to La Camille.

We spent the whole dinner talking and laughing. I was happy to have Maddie back, without any misunderstandings.

After dinner, I told the chauffer to drive us to the park.

We were walking on the path when all of a sudden, Maddie playfully hit me and ran away.

"oh, you're so dead!" I yelled playfully at Maddie. I started chasing after her when she yelled back, "you can't catch me!"

I finally caught up with her and grabbed her by the waist, lifting her off the ground, I spun around. "gotcha!" I said, laughing.

We both started laughing and collapsed on the ground. Maddie was lying on top of me looking me straight in the eyes. I brushed her hair out of her face, wrapping it around her ears. I let my hand linger on her cheek. She leaned down slightly, our lips touching, moving smoothly with each others. We started making out until suddenly, a light shone on us. A park guard was standing over us. He looked angry. "Excuse me, this is a public place and right now, it's closed, so get out!"

We were very embarrassed. We stood up and straightened out clothes. We quickly ran out of there and got in the limo. We burst out laughing when the doors were shut. When we finally calmed down, we realized that it was very late.

We arrived back at the Tipton and I walked Maddie up to her suite. Maddie invited me to stay the night, since it was so late. I accepted and walked into the suite.

We both changed and sat down on the couch. Maddie wore her pjs and I wore an undershirt and my boxers since I had nothing else. We turned on the TV. When nothing good was coming on, I turned towards Maddie, kissed her cheek. She turned towards me and smiled.

I pushed her hair away from her neck and place soft kisses on her skin, her hands snaked up my back as she pulled off my shirt and threw it to the ground. She put one palm against my chest.

I moved in for a kiss. Her arms snaked up around my neck as she deepened the kiss, parting my lips with her tongue. I accepted, pulling her closer against my body. I loosened my grip on her waist and moved back.

"let's get some sleep" I said. She smiled back at me. I told Maddie I would sleep on the couch, but she protested saying that I was her boyfriend and we could at least sleep on the same bed. She led me to her bed, where we both lay, my arm wrapped protectively around her waist, pulling her closer to me.

I kissed the top of her head, "goodnight Maddie. I love you."

"goodnight. Love you too" Maddie said sleepily. I watched her until she fell asleep.


	20. AN

**a/n **I know you guys hate these messages but I need your opinion! If I was to create a sequel for this story, I need some ideas!

I have a couple ideas and here they are

Trevor proposes to Maddie and they get married and settle down, but one of Trevor's ex-girlfriends come back and try to mess up their new lives.

Trevor and Maddie get married and nothing else happens and life continues on for everyone else

feel free to give me some ideas. Ill also credit whose ever I choose if I do choose one!

Thank you so much for reviewing my story this far!


	21. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Ok, this idea is really good and I got it from TheEquivalentOfTroysSharpay. Thank you so much!

The next morning, Maddie woke up, alone, in her bed.

"Trevor?" she called out.

She got out of bed and walking into the living room, where she saw two plates with food, omelets, toast, sausage, hash browns, and OJ.

She looked around for Trevor. He still wasn't anywhere to be found. Maddie dialed Trevor's cell number.

She heard a ringing in her room. Trevor's cell was in her room but Trevor wasn't.

Then she heard a knocking, she looked through the eyehole. She saw London.

"Oh, hey London" Maddie said, opening the door, tiredly, closing her eyes. (not that she doesn't want to see London, just that she was expecting Trevor). She expected to hear London say hi, but all of a sudden she felt a pair of lips on hers. Maddie opened her eyes and met someone's familiar blue-grey eyes.

"you're not London," Maddie said.

"well I should hope not" Trevor said.

"but how, I saw London through the eyehole."

"I know, I had London come and then when you were opening the door, she ran away to leave me." Trevor said.

"oh, gotcha."

"so did you do this?" Maddie asked, referring to the breakfast setting.

"yeah. Something special for the special one in my life."

"aww… where'd you find that saying?"

"on a birthday card."

"I knew it."

"so what do you want to do after breakfast?" Trevor said, wrapping his arms around Maddie's waist.

"I don't know."

"let's go see a movie" Trevor said

"that's sounds good."

"ok, then let's eat." Trevor said.

After breakfast Trevor and Maddie went and saw Accepted. (by the way, Maddie woke up around 12:30 pm. So yeah all this took place after that)

"that was a funny movie" Maddie said after they came out of the movie.

"yeah." Trevor agreed.

After the movie, Trevor and Maddie went shopping.

"Maddie! Aren't you done shopping?!? I've been carrying your bags all day!!! Please tell me you're done!"

"Trevor, I'm not done yet though! I still have to go to Urban Outfitters and Forever 21 an--"

"Maddie!"

"Trevor!"

"Please?"

"Please?!" Maddie asked giving him her puppy dog pout.

"Not that look! You know that I can't say no to that look!" Trevor said, closing his eyes.

"Puh-lease Trevor!" Maddie said in a little girl voice.

"ugh! Fine, but im going to be sitting in the car."

"thank you so much! But wait, who's going to carry my bags?"

"carry them yourself! Bye!" Trevor said. (he took the ones he was holding with him. He's not that mean!)

While Maddie was shopping, Trevor was actually planning something _special_ for her.

When Maddie finally finished shopping, Trevor helped her put her bags in the car.

"So what do you want to do now?" Trevor asked.

"I don't know, what about you?"

"lets go home and drop our bags off. Maybe afterwards, we can go out for dinner?" Trevor said.

"sure."

Trevor and Maddie got back and dropped the bags off. Trevor told Maddie to get dressed nicely, for dinner.

Maddie came out wearing a beautiful blue, strapless dress, with sequins on the bottom of the hemline. Trevor wore a pair of khaki slacks with a button down, collared shirt.

"M'lady." Trevor said, holding his hand out.

Maddie took his hand.

"so where are we going?"

"Oh, I have a special place in mind. You're gonna love it."

"I love surprises!" Maddie exclaimed.

'_yes!'_ Trevor thought in his mind.

Trevor took her to a small secluded beach, where there was a small picnic table, with two wine glasses (not for wine, but for the look) and sparkling grape juice, and a beautiful dinner set for two.

"You did this? When?!" Maddie asked.

"When you were shopping"

"you are so sweet!" Maddie said giving him a hug.

When Maddie was finished with her main entrée, Trevor brought out a slice of chocolate cake for them to share. But before Maddie could take a bite, Trevor stopped her.

"Maddie?"

"hmm?"

Trevor moved over and sat next to Maddie on the bench. He took her hand, "I have a question for you."

"ask." Maddie said

"what would you do……if I asked you to……"

"yeah." She prompted.

"marry me?" he said in an almost inaudible voice.

"say that again?"

"marry me?" he said louder.

"what?"

"Yeah. Will you marry me?" Trevor said

"Trevor, oh my god."

"So, will you?"

"yes! Of course!" Maddie said hugging Trevor.

"YES!"

Maddie laughed and kissed Trevor.

"I cant believe it. We're gonna get married!" Maddie exclaimed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

that's chapter 20! Now you know what to do! Get to it!!!!! And thanks again to TheEquivalentOfTroysSharpay for giving me the idea!! Its awesome!!!!!


	22. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Sorry for the long wait! Enjoy Ch 21!

Maddie's POV

"Oh my god! I can't believe I'm going to get married! I have to tell all my friends! First I'll tell London and my school friends like Corrie and Mary Margaret and oh my gosh! My family too! Oh I have so much to do!"

First I'll call my parents. I picked up the phone and dialed their number,

"Hi Mom, listen I'm getting married!

…

When? I don't know yet but Trevor just asked me and I'm so excited!

…

I'll let you go right now but I'll call you with more details later.

…

Bye mom!

Then I called Mary Margaret and Corrie and told them to come to London's room at the tipton where I would be in 2 minutes.

No one's POV

Maddie quickly got to London's room, saying that she had invited Mary Margaret and Corrie because she wanted to tell them all some really big news!

London tried to get the information out of Maddie so that she would know before the other girls got there. London even tried to bribe Maddie with money, but nothing could make Maddie tell her.

As soon as Mary Margaret and Corrie got there, Maddie burst with excitement as she told them the news.

"Guys! Trevor asked me to…I'm gonna…Trevor asked me to marry him!"

Mary Margaret, Corrie, and London all squealed with excitement. The only person who had met him was London so Mary Margaret and Corrie were gonna meet him tonight when they were all going to out to the movies.

"Girl, I'm so excited for you!" Mary Margaret said.

"i knew he was going to ask you" London said.

"yeah, London knows everything!" Corrie said from the background.

"Ok? Well anyways, I want you guys to be my bridesmaids and I need help with planning my wedding."

"but who's gonna be your maid of honor?" London asked.

"oh, I never thought of that."

"well I think that I should be it considering I'm one of her closest friends" Mary said.

"we're all one of her closest friends, in fact, we're her only friends."

"HEY!"

"sorry," London said.

"I'll choose who I want but until then, lets get started on planning this wedding!"

The girls were planning until Trevor knocked on the door. (Maddie had told him that she would be at London's)

Corrie announced that she would get the door.

"Hello Trevor!" She said as she opened the door, but she didn't know that what she would see would shock her so much.

Sorry its so short but I had to leave at a cliffhanger! Enjoy and review!


	23. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

"Hey!" Trevor announced walking in without looking at Corrie who had opened the door for him.

"TREVOR!" she said really loud.

"yeah, that's his name." London said.

"I KNOW!" Corrie said.

Trevor looked at Corrie and that was when he realized something. "CORRIE!"

"you two know each other?" Mary asked.

"knew each other" Trevor said.

"we dated earlier." Corried said smugly.

"You guys dated?!!" London exclaimed.

"yeah, we did" Trevor said.

"who did what?" Maddie asked, coming out of the bathroom.

"Trevor! You're here." She said, going over to him and giving him a kiss. (omg! I totally almost wrote kid instead of kiss. Haha that would have been hilarious! Sorry! On with the story)

"now tell me, who did what?"

"what?" London asked.

"never mind!" Corrie said. "Look, I've got to go right now. I'll see you guys later. K? Bye"

"Wait, why are you leaving? We cleared the whole day so we could plan my wedding!" maddie exclaimed.

"well, something came up."

"what?"

"umm……… LONDON!"

"what??" Maddie said.

"London asked me to go do something for her, didn't you London?"

London, not getting it, answered, "what are you talking about? I never asked you to get anything for me."

Corrie glared at her. "Yes, you did" She enforced.

"no I didn't" London said, shrugging her shoulders.

"Ugh!" corrie exclaimed before walking out the door.

"whats wrong with her?" Maddie asked. "she was supposed to help plan my wedding."

"well, she's gone now, so we'll still help!" Mary said.

"I guess, Trevor what time do you want to leave?"

"ummm… you know what maddie, my grandmother is really sick and ummm….i have to go take care of her so I came here to tell you that so yeah….im sorry. I got to go. Bye" He said, rushing out the door before Maddie could question him further.

"what is with everyone today?" Maddie exclaimed.

Trevor, once outside, began wondering how he was going to act around corrie and Maddie. He had to tell Maddie the truth but all in good time. He went downstairs to the lobby where he saw Corrie sitting down on a chair with her face buried in her hands.

"corrie." He said as corrie looked up.

"what?" she asked coldly.

"look, we can't act this way. Maddie is my fiancé and you are one of her best friends. We just need to get over what happened between us because I'm with Maddie and I don't want to ruin that. Ok? So can we just get over this?"

"yeah, I guess we have to because Maddie is one of my best friends and I can't stop you from getting married to her, I mean we both have to move on. Besides we both have."

"you have?"

"yeah, I have. I have a boyfriend."

"oh, well that's great then. I hope you two are happy."

"thank you and we are."

"well, I better get going, i have ….some things to do."

"well I thought you were coming over to take Maddie out on a date?"

"yeah, but umm….my grandma was sick so I was going to go take care of her."

"oh! I love you grandma, can I come and help?"

"well….she's not really sick, I just kinda needed to get away from all the stuff up there so I could think about somethings."

"oh, well, go ahead, think away!" Corrie said in her bubbly voice. She was glad that she and Trevor were friends.

"alright, well I'm gonna go then so I'll see you later. Wait, why did you leave upstairs?"

"so I could think about some things too."

"oh, well I'm gonna go to the park, do you want to join me?"

"sure!"

And they were off.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

so whadja think? Good, awful, could've done better? Feel free to criticize.

Now what is gonna happen? They're exes. Uh oh!


	24. Chapter 23

Hey guys, sorry its been so long, ive just been busy, but im hoping this chapter is going to be good, ive been working on it really hard!!! so please tell me what you think

Chapter 25

While Maddie was planning her wedding to Trevor, Trevor was enjoying a talk with Corrie in the park.

"that was you?!" corrie exclaimed, laughing

"Yeah, I can't believe you didn't know that" Trevor said, laughing as well.

"this was really nice Trevor, I'm glad we got to talking, but I have to go now, so I'll see you later?"

"yeah, so i'll see you later for the movies?"

"yeah"

Trevor decided to go back to the Tipton to talk with Maddie. When Trevor got in the room, Maddie wasn't there, but London and Mary were and they quickly bombarded him with questions.

"How long did you and Corrie date?"

"How far did you guys go?"

"Why did you guys break up?"

"Who broke up with whom?" "No, Mary, its 'whom broke up with who?' everyone knows that!" London exclaimed.

Mary just shook her head

"so who are you?" Trevor asked, referring to Mary.

"Oh! who cares about me! we need to know more about you and Corrie. are you gonna tell maddie and if so when?"

"i will tell Maddie when the time comes"

"time comes for what?" Maddie asked, coming out of her bedroom

"NOTHING!" Everyone screamed at the same time

"cause that doesn't make me suspicious at all. seriously what are you guys talking about?"

"NOTHING!" They screamed again.

"okay, you guys have got and i mean got, to stop screaming that"

"right" they all mumbled

"Wait, Trevor, what are you doing here? I thought you had to take care of your sick grandmother? hmmm?? or should i start asking all sorts of paranoid questions now? hmm??"

"first of all, will you puhlease stop with the hmms? and second, my grandma got better so i came back so we could all go to the movies like we had planned, remember?"

"right, well let me finish getting ready"

"alright." they all said together

"Stop doing that!"

when she had finally left to get ready, Trevor said to the girls, "alright, just be cool, we'll get through the night, if you guys dont say anything k?"

"K!" they said in unison.

-  
what do you guys think? next time---the movies.  
review! 


	25. Chapter 24

Chapter 26

Trevor, Maddie, Mary, and London all got to the movies and bought tickets, but before they could go in, they had to wait for Corrie.

When Corrie got there, she was with someone, a guy, about Trevor's height, with shaggy, light brown hair and green eyes.

"Hey guys! London!"

"Hi Corrie, who's this?" Maddie asked

"Oh, this is my boyfriend, Josh"

"Oh, boyfriend? It's uhh...nice to meet you" Trevor said, "I'm Trevor, Maddie's fiance"

"Fiance? Man, you don't waste time do you?"

With a strange look, Trevor looked from him to Corrie to Maddie and smiled akwardly.

"so, this is Maddie, Trevor, Mary, and London Tipton!"

"Nice to meet you all" He said

"you too" they replied

So they finally went in and sat down to watch Rush Hour 3.

they sat Corrie and Josh, London and Mary, Maddie and Trevor.

when the movie finally ended, Maddie was talking with Corrie, Josh, and London about the movie.

"I always love the end bits!" Maddie exclaimed

"I love that part where Jackie Chan and Chris Tucker did that one thing"

"Corrie, what are you talking about?"

"Corrie, I could see that you and Josh didn't even watch the movie" London said as Trevor walked over.

"what's going on?"

"oh we were just talking about how Josh and Corrie didn't watch the movie"

"Oh?"

"yeah, well we just can keep our hands off each other" Corrie said, wrapping her hands around Josh's neck and kissing him.

"we can see" Trevor said

"so Josh, will we see you at our wedding?" Maddie asked.

"Yes, this is my plus one" Corrie said excitedly.

"How long have you two been going out?"

"oh for quite some time now" Corrie replied

"why haven't met him before?" Mary asked.

"we've been trying to take things slow."

"oh yeah we noticed" Trevor said bitterly

Later, when Trevor and Maddie went home after saying goodbye to everyone else at the movies, Maddie opened the door and immediately turned around bumping into Trevor.

"what was that back at the theaters? huh? you just started attacking Josh."

"what are you talking about? I was just talking with everyone"

"'oh yeah we noticed' wasn't a little, you know?" Maddie said

"whats the big problem?"

"the problem is, well, why don't you like Corrie's boyfriend. He was completely nice."

"I don't have a problem with him, its with Corrie dating him."

"Why do you have problem with Corrie and him being together?"

"I don't!"

"you just said you did"

"yeah, well I don't!"

"Trevor, is there something you want to tell me?"

Trevor took a deep breath and sighed.

"Ok, the thing is a long time ago, before I met you or even knew you, I used to go out with Corrie"

"Oh. So why didn't you tell me this?"

"I don't know. I just...I don't know"

"well, you don't still have feelings for her, right?"

"I don't. I love you. I just didn't expect her boyfriend to be there with us tonight."

"I mean, she told me she had a boyfriend but th--"

"when did she tell you that?"

"when I was leaving from the hotel...to go take care of my grandma."

"really?"

"yeah. look this thing has caught me way off guard and I'm really tired so can we just get some sleep."

"wait a minute. if you don't still have feelings for her then why do you hate the thought of her going out with someone else?"

"...well you know how it is. I mean, you see your ex right and you just think..." he said trailing off", "wow" he breathed, not even knowing he said it.

"oh my god" Maddie said slowly, "you still have feelings for her"  
-  
dun dun dun! whats gonna happen next? maddie's reaction.  
reviews are always appreciated!!!!!! 


	26. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

_Recap:_

"_Oh my god," Maddie said slowly, "you still have feelings for her"_

Trevor turned and faced Maddie, "What?"

"yeah, you still have feelings for her. Look I think that maybe we rushed into all this a little too fast. We should take some time and figure this stuff out."

"No, Maddie, what are you talking about? I'm completely over Corrie! I'm with you and she's with Josh."

"yeah, but the fact that you were a complete jerk to Josh just proves how much you still like Corrie"

"Or it could mean that I don't think that he's a good guy for Corrie. Huh? Did you ever think about that maybe?"

"Look Trevor, I know, but I still feel that we should take a break from all of this. We'll just go to bed and talk more in the morning. Ok?"

"fine."

Maddie got into her side of the bed and Trevor did the same. Trevor turned to face Maddie, "I love you" he said.

"yeah, I know" she said before she turned her back to him.

---------------------

When Trevor woke up the next morning, he found the bed next to him empty.

"Maddie?" he called out in the suite, but got no answer. He quickly got dressed and went down to the lobby. Maddie had already started her shift.

"Maddie?"

"hello, can I get you something?" Maddie asked

"Maddie, come on. Don't be like this."

"I have no idea what your talking about" Maddie said

Trevor grabbed Maddie and led her to the elevators. Despite her struggles to get out of his grip, he was too strong. He took her to her suite and sat her down on the couch.

"Trevor, what are you doing?"

Trevor didn't answer, but just pressed his lips to hers. Maddie's hands found their way around his neck, tangling her fingers in his hair.

"No! Trevor, no, I can't do this until I know what you really feel. I'm sorry." Maddie said, breaking the kiss and running out the door.

---------------

Hey guys!

Wow its been a long time. Yes I know its short but im trying to figure out where to go with this. Well I hope you enjoyed! Now review please!


	27. Chapter 26

Hey guys! I know that I haven't update in like 2 years but I've been busy with high school. And now its summer so I'm updating. I'm gonna try and end this in 3-4 chapters, but hey that's better than just leaving it hanging. Anyways..

**Previously: **

When Trevor woke up the next morning, he found the bed next to him empty.

"Maddie?" he called out in the suite, but got no answer. He quickly got dressed and went down to the lobby. Maddie had already started her shift.

"Maddie?"

"hello, can I get you something?" Maddie asked

"Maddie, come on. Don't be like this."

"I have no idea what you're talking about" Maddie said

Trevor grabbed Maddie and led her to the elevators. Despite her struggles to get out of his grip, he was too strong. He took her to her suite and sat her down on the couch.

"Trevor, what are you doing?"

Trevor didn't answer, but just pressed his lips to hers. Maddie's hands found their way around his neck, tangling her fingers in his hair.

"No! Trevor, no, I can't do this until I know what you really feel. I'm sorry." Maddie said, breaking the kiss and running out the door.

**And now the next chapter:**

Trevor was running through Central Park in a haze. He couldn't figure out what to do. He knew that he loved Maddie, but when he saw Corrie after a long time, there was a spark inside him. He didn't want to hurt either of them, but he didn't know what to do. He continued running for another 20 minutes before he rested on a bench. As his breathing slowly came back to normal, he came up with an idea. Perhaps he could figure out his feelings once and for all.

Corrie, Mary, and London had all come to Maddie's suite to plan her wedding. She glumly opened the door.

"Woah, what happened in here?" London asked. The suite was trashed, pillows thrown all over; the lamp was smashed in the corner. The table was turned over and there were magazines all around the room. But the one thing that was in pristine condition was maddie's wedding dress that hung on the door to her room.

"Yeah, what smells." Corrie asked

"It's not you, is it?" Mary questioned.

"Maybe it is! What's it to you?" Maddie snapped.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Corrie asked.

"You're what's wrong. My fiancé is in love with you!"

"What? What are you talking about?"

"You heard me, Trevor loves you. He described you as "wow""

"Wait, so are you still going to marry him? What about the wedding and all the stuff we've planned?" London asked.  
"Of course I'm not going to marry him and who cares about the rest?"

"Look maddie, first of all, you need to take a shower. We'll clean up and then we are going to have a girl's night out. Ok?" Mary said leading Maddie to the bathroom. She pushed her in there and shut the door. Mary then called room service, but once Muriel saw the mess, she wouldn't step inside the suite. London called her personal cleaning service and offered them an extra hundred to clean the mess in the next 20 minutes.

When Maddie got finished showering, Mary had picked out an outfit for her. They then went to the hottest club. The bouncer saw them and let them in, even though there was a long line stretching down the block. People were heard protesting but the bouncer ignored them. Once inside, Mary, Corrie, and London chattered excitedly at getting into the hottest club so quickly. Maddie remained quiet.

They sat down at a table and ordered their drinks. Maddie quickly downed her drink and ordered another one.

"hey easy girl." Corrie said, "you don't want to get drunk"

"Shut up. I have nothing to say to you."

"Maddie, look I'm sorry, but it's not my fault."

"Of course it is. If you didn't exist, none of this would have happened." Maddie said, downing her 2nd drink.

"Want to dance?" a brown haired, green eyed guy asked Maddie.

"She can't, she engaged." Mary said

"No I'm not and yes I would love to" Maddie slurred, downing her 4th drink.

An hour later, the girls started looking for Maddie, but couldn't find her anywhere.

"Guys, where could she have gone?" London asked.

"We need to find her."

Maddie groggily rubbed her eyes. She sat up in her bed and grabbed her head that was pounded. Her bathroom door opened.  
"Trevor?" She asked quietly.

"No, Matt. We met last night." Matt said as he walked out, clad in a towel that hung lowly at his hips.

**Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
